Eat You Up
by AnimeWolfGurl115
Summary: Comashipping! So Paul and Ash have gotten together. They finally decide to want to take their relationship farther, but seem to have an argument on who's Seme and who's Uke. One-shot.


A/N: So this is another Comashipping fic. I got the idea from an MEP part I made on YouTube. I used the song Eat You Up. If you want to watch it just go to my profile on youtube under this same user name.

Summary: So Paul and Ash have gotten together. They finally decide to want to take their relationship farther, and have an argument on who's Seme and who's Uke

WARNING:

-Ai (no like no read)

OOC in Paul

Ash-17

Paul-15

For info on ages look in my profile for **MY** explanation.

Eat You Up

"No, Ash! I'm topping!" a mauve haired teen said as he was wrestling his boyfriend on the couch.

Ash switched their position and straddled the younger boy and pinned Paul's arms down. "Why should you top? I'm older by three years!" Ash yelled as he captured the smaller boys lips.

Paul broke the small kiss and growled slightly. "You maybe older, but you act so Uke like!" Paul yelled.

"What do you mean **I **act Uke like? You should hear yourself when we're in a make-out session!" Ash replied back.

Paul blushed slightly, but retorted. "What do you mean by 'what do you mean '! I swear you're the perfect Uke!" Paul yelled breaking free of his boyfriends hold and rolling them onto the floor.

"Please elaborate." Ash yelled from under Paul.

"Well first of all, you're so dense it's not even funny. Second, you always act so innocent around everyone!"

"I am not dense!" Ash yelled offendedly.

"Sure, you're not." Paul smirked and nipped his boyfriend's ear.

Ash pulled back from Paul and made teary puppy eyes. "You're always so mean to me." Ash sniffed.

Paul brought Ash into another kiss and replied through other kisses. "See, you just proved my second point."

Ash pushed the small boy away and blushed. "So what if I am?!"

"Perfect Uke." Paul said in a sing-song voice.

Ash pushed Paul off of him and stood up. "So, I'm stronger!"

Paul tackled Ash back down to the floor. "You **are** so not strong!" Paul said triumphantly. "Anyway, I'm more flexible. Remember when we fell off that cliff, **I **got down safely because I was able to jump from rock to rock quickly and effectively, while** you **just fell." Paul smirked.

Ash stood up and kissed him deeply. He pulled back from his boyfriend and smirked. "Flexibility is perfect for an Uke isn't it?"

Paul caught on to what he was saying and blushed. "W- whatever." Paul said as he turned his head away.

"Aww, I love it when you blush,Paul. You're so cute!" Ash cooed to his boyfriend which succeeded in deepening his blush.

Paul slapped Ash's arm as his blush finally went down. "Who's the innocent one now, Paul?" Ash said.

"Shut up." Paul said embarrassed.

"But you gotta admit, I do have more experience." Ash said thoughtfully.

"What do you mean you have more experience?!" Paul yelled to his boyfriend.

"I've been with other guys, Paul, not just you. After all I'm three years older and not anti-social, unlike someone I know. " Ash said.

Paul looked at Ash disappointedly. "How many?" Paul whispered almost inaudibly.

"What?" Ash said worriedly.

"How many?" Paul asked again.

"'How many' what, Paul?" Ash asked as he tried to kiss his boyfriend.

Paul slapped Ash and pushed him away. "Don't mess with me! How many did you have before me!" Paul yelled.

"Paul." Ash said. "What's wrong." Ash got up and walked to his boyfriend.

"Answer the question." Paul growled.

"Come sit down, Paul we need to talk." Ash said.

Paul cooperated with his boyfriend and sat next to him on the couch.

"To answer your question, I think I've had maybe four?" Ash said.

"Oh." Paul said dejectedly. "I... see."

Ash looked at his boyfriends sad face and opened his mouth to speak.

"Who were they?" Paul whispered. "Were they

"Well, my first was Gary, Gary Oak. He's professor Oak's grandson. We knew each other from we were little, so I guess it was natural. I've always wondered why he chose me over everyone else. I mean he was beautiful and kind, when he wanted to be, and I lost my virginity to him." Ash added as an after thought.

"You what?" Paul yelled.

"I lost my virginity to him when I was thirteen." Ash said like it was nothing.

"Thirteen? You had sex at thirteen." Paul said unbelievingly.

"Well, Gary was sixteen at the time." Ash replied

"Didn't you two start your journey at the same time?" Paul asked.

"Well yeah, but he was thirteen when he started his journey. He worked at his grandfather's lab before he became a Pokemon trainer."

"Anyway, my second was a boy named Richie. He was the most kindest person I've ever met and had a real love for Pokemon. We met at the Indigo League, in Kanto, and became friends really quickly. I saw him a lot afterward, we would meet up in the most random of places." sh said.

"Did you?" Paul asked uncertainly.

"Have sex with him? Yeah. I was the Seme in that relationship and my third also. I was about 15 by then." Ash said.

"Who- who was your third?" Paul asked nervously.

"My third was a guy named Morrison, he was the most hyperactive person that I've ever met. Brock thought I was bad, but he was worse." Ash stopped and chuckled lightly. "We met at the Hoenn League."

Ash looked at his boyfriends increasingly saddening face and smiled. "The fourth is someone I'm still in love with and can't let go of. I also don't think I will let go of them either."

Paul looked up surprised and felt tears in his eyes. _'I knew it, he doesn't love me.' _"Paul, why are you crying?" Ash said as he brought the boy into a hug. He stroked the boys hair lightly and continued.

"My fourth, is someone who I met in Sinnoh. I hated him at first, but I eventually understood him after some time. We got together because of his brother. He's the most beautiful person I've ever met and will always love."

Paul stopped crying when he felt that the story was familiar. "His name is Paul, and I am currently still with him, and will not be leaving him anytime soon." Ash smiled down to his innocent looking boyfriend.

Paul pulled put of his grasp and hit Ash as hard as he could. Ash laughed as he rubbed his hurting arm. "What's wrong? I told you I loved you."

"You made me think you were going to leave me!" Paul yelled as tears kept falling down his tanned face.

Ash wiped away his, normally cold, boyfriend's tears. He cupped Paul's cheeks and brought him into a chaste kiss. Paul kissed back and hugged Ash. They pulled away and Paul looked down. "Paul? Is there something wrong?"

"You win." Paul said simply.

"Huh?" Ash looked at him in confusion.

Paul smiled one of his rare 'Paul' smiles. "I said you win. You're the Seme."

Ash blinked. "Are you sure?"

"Yea, as long as you don't mention anything that happened today.!" Paul yelled and socked Ash again.

"Oh, you mean that cold, calm, collected, Paul cried his eyes out today, all over a misunderstanding." Ash said playfully.

"Don't test me, Ketchum" Paul warned.

"Sure, Love." Ash said and kissed Paul's cheek.

Ash got up from the couch and walked to the front door. "Come on, we're meeting your brother today for lunch, right?" Ash said.

Paul kissed Ash in thanks, but blushed brightly when Ash whispered. "You better be ready for tonight, Paul." into his ear.

"Ash!" Paul yelled and chased the older boy out the door.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Have you taken my brother's innocence yet, Ash." Reggie laughed as he saw his little brother blush.

"You know,Reggie, we were just talking about that. We settled on tonight." Ash smiled innocently.

Reggie looked at Paul surprised and smiled lightly. "I see." Reggie laughed. "He actually agreed to bottom?"

"Shut up, Reggie!" Paul yelled blushing brighter.

A/N So that's it I hope you all liked it. This was just a random thing that came to my mind after I made the AMV and since my internet wasn't working, and I was bored, I decided to write it. ^_^ Please review thanks ^_^


End file.
